1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vulcanizable ethylene-propylene rubber composition.
2. Background Information
Ethylene-propylene rubbers have excellent mechanical properties and electrical insulating properties, and as a consequence are well-suited for use in automobile parts, components for electrical instruments and devices, etc. However, this type of rubber also has a low resistance to thermal aging, which places limitations on its use. Recent attempts at improving the thermal aging resistance have involved the addition of aging inhibitors to this type of rubber, but the results in this regard have not been entirely satisfactory.